katherinessurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine's Survivor: Alaska
''Survivor: Alaska ''is the first season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on July 5, 2013 and ended with a live finale/reunion on August 3, 2013. The finale ended with both Rafael H. & Mike J. being the finale two in the first season of the series. Pundo made the Jury, but didn't vote for neither, but Rafael still beat Mike with a vote of 6-2 vote from the other jurors. Rafael won because of his physical & social abilities that he has in the game. Mike was defeated, but he did play a good game with his physical & mental abilities. At the reunion Snow O. & Ismail B. both won the Fan Favorite '''award, and Ismail B. won the '''Player of the Season award. The main twist in this season was Hidden Immunity Idols (HII) & Double Eliminations. Luis was the only player to use the HII in one tribal council & he neglected 3 votes against him. The season brought two tribes, both names after islands around Alaska. Aleutian, wearing the teal buffs, and Kodiak wearing the pinkish/purple buffs. The merged buff color was a smooth silver. Zophia Z. wasn't going to be able to be a part of the series, so she was then later replaced with DoubleL E. in the beginning. Contestants Season Game Episode 1: "We Have Some Good Players" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players were to pass the torch to there other fellow tribe members until they reach there final member. The first finishing tribe wins Immunity that night. Episode 2: "Don't Try Me" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Blog War - The host makes a blog, and puts the tribes names in the description box, and other players outside the game would vote on a tribe by commenting the tribes name. 'Episode 3: "Maybe This Will Teach You A Lesson" *'''Immunity Challenge: Territory Claim – There were six territories, and those territories would have a certain price that would attract the tribes to claim them. They would close in random times, but the player who would claim last on that territory would win the price of that territory. 'Episode 4: "This Is Unfair."' *'Immunity Challenge:' The Designer – Tribes are given each one design to spam around the online gaming site to other users that aren't in the group. The tribe with the most points wins the challenge. 'Episode 5/6: "First Medical Evacuation/I Can Make It"' *'Immunity Challenge' Snow Ball War – This challenge involves players to compete in a snow ball war against each other in a 'Tribe vs. Tribe' relation. The tribe that has the most people at the final round of the game wins the competition. 'Episode 7: "Tengaged Vote for You"' *'Immunity Challenge: Gamer Mode' – Castaways are given two mini-games to compete in, and the Castaway with highest score at the end wins. 'Episode 8: "Close One, Right?"' *'Immunity Challenge: Immunity Poll -' Castaways are placed in a poll and the website Tengaged gets to vote the player of there choice on who thinks deserves immunity. 'Episode 9: "The Alaska Trivia"' *'Immunity Challenge: The Alaska Trivia'– The castaways are all given a number of questions that they'll have to answer themselves. The questions are mainly about the current season. The player who answers the most questions correctly wins. 'Episode 10: "Not a Surprise"' *'Immunity Challenge: Fifth Placement – ' The fans get to decide to choose one player to win Immunity, but the player who the fans decide least would be eliminated after the results are spoken. 'Episode 11: "Uff... I'm Safe"' *'Immunity Challenge: The Collector - ' The castaways claim prizes while they're competing, and inside those prizes there is a value of points. Castaway who reaches the most points at the end wins. 'Episode 12: "Stupid F***in Slow Internet"' *'Immunity Challenge: Gamer 2.0 - '''Remaining contestants are given quick mini-games to compete. *'Immunity Challenge: Mountain Steps -''' Final two castaways will be racing against each other to the top of the mountain. 'Episode 13: "Congratulations Rafael"' The season finale of Survivor: Alaska. The winner is revealed & given there prize. The season finale/reunion of Survivor: Alaska. The contestants talk about there game plays & season expierence live with each other. Twists 'Double Tribal Council/Double Elimination' This twist would invole both tribes going into tribal council, and sending one of there fellow tribe members home. This twist would also invole having one member from each tribe have immunity, and the rest wouldn't have the power of Immunity, and would face tribal council. This twist was involved before the castaways merged into a new tribe. 'Hidden Immunity Idol' This twist would invole any player of the season finding a hidden immunity island in the island, and the player that has found the idol would neglect all the votes against him/her in there next tribal council.If the player refuses to use there hidden immunity idol on there next tribal council, then it would not be vaild in any other councils. And if the players decided to give there hidden immunity idols to another player, it would be vaild, but will still follow the same rules of the idol. Trivia *This season was supposed to begin in late July/early August, 2013. *The season was going to be a ''Basic ''format, but was changed and added a huge twist. *First season both tribes not winning immunity, and heading to tribal council. *The first season a castaway quits the series/first castaway medically evacuated. *Ismail B. won a Returnee Pass in a Immunity Challenge. **He then used the Returnee Pass on Survivor: Brazil. *This is the first time a jury member didn't vote. **This later happened in Survivor: Brazil with Hayley not voting. Returning Castaways *Cole D. returned in Survivor: Brazil and placed 4th *Santana B. returned in Survivor: Brazil and placed 12th *Ismail B. returned in Survior: Brazil and placed 8th *Connor M. returned in Survivor: Brazil and placed 3rd *Mike J. returned in Survivor: Easter Island as a Coach and placed 15th. He coached the Atavai tribe. Category:Katherine's Survivor Seasons Category:Twist Season Category:Returning Players